In the End
by might.have.an.obsession
Summary: "Will you marry me Emma?"
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time

Emma's POV:

"Will you marry me Emma?"

Holy shit, did Killian just ask me to marry him? I probably look like an idiot right about now trying to figure out what to say, so I just blurt it out.

"Yes," I tell him. "Yes, yes,yes! Of course I will!"

Whoops hope that wasn't too obvious, he slides the beautiful ring on my finger, picks me up off the ground, twirls me around, and brings me closer to him so he can lean in for a kiss. All I can think about right now is the fact that Killian Jones aka Captain Hook just asked me to marry him. He tells me he's going to the bathroom so I take that moment to reflect on what just happened. What will Henry think, will he be as happy as I am? Him and Killian always seemed to get along. He walked back in, and I guess the look on my face shows I've been thinking about stuff.

"What's wrong Em?" my new fiancé asked me.

I reply with a simple "nothing" because nothing can ruin this day, which is supposed to be the happiest days of my life. He walks closer towards me and pulls me to his chest as I wrap my arms around him and listen to the steady beat of his heart. I think I finally know what true love is, Snow and Charming are lucky to have something this great too. I wish that we could stay like this forever, but I have to go pick up Henry. I tell Killian that I'll see him later and I got in the car. I drove to my parents house where Henry was spending time with baby Neal, Snow, and Charming. I use my key, open the door, and step inside. Snow looks at me, and her eyes travel down and enlarge by what looks like about ten times. Uh-oh. She grabs my arm and pulls me into another room.

"Emma! Hook proposed? And you said yes?" she asks with excitement and a little sparkle in her eye.

"Shhh," I tell her. "I haven't told Henry yet, and yes he proposed when I got home from work." She leans in and gives me a bone-crushing hug as a silly grin appears on her face.

"We should have a bridal shower! When's the wedding? Who's going to be your bridesmaids?"

"Mom!" Oh my gosh I can't believe I just called her that. It just slipped out, she looks at me, and I can't tell what she's going to say.

"Hey! It's okay Emma, I am your mom, and you have no idea how happy that made me," she said as a tear appeared on her cheek. I feel them wanting to come out of my eyes too, but I don't let them fall.

"Anyways, I don't even know anything about weddings or stuff like that, you realise I just got engaged like an hour ago," I explained. "Sorry, can't stay for long, I'm going to take Henry out to dinner after I tell him, see you later!"

I told Henry that we had to go and we walked to the car. We got in and I decided to tell him. "So, Henry, you uh like Hook, right?" I asked him.

"Mom, before you ask, yes, I'm perfectly fine with you marrying Hook, actually, I'm excited!"

Well that was something that I definitely wasn't expecting, I'm so happy that he is okay with this, and I really hope that Killian can be almost like a father figure for Henry. "Come here kid," I pulled him into a hug as we walked up the stairs into the house. We got inside and I walked upstairs to tell my fiancé that we should go out for dinner.

"Killian!"

"Yes love?" he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. Damn, those abs.

"I just broke the news to Henry, we're going out to dinner to celebrate. Get a shirt on pirate," I tell him with a wink. He flashes that cute boyish smile that makes my heart flutter. I came back downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for him and Henry. I can't wait to me able to call Hook my husband. They finally came down and we got in the car and drove to Granny's.

We walked inside and got a booth, ordering our usual drinks, hot chocolate with cinnamon for Henry and I, and a coffee for Killian. We make small talk while waiting for our food to come out, and I see Killian looking like he was in deep thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The entire time during dinner, he just kind of blanked out. I didn't want to say anything in front of Henry so I guess I'll ask him once we get home. We got back in the car and headed home where I told Henry to go do his homework. I approached my fiancé and decided what to say.

"Killian, are you okay?"

"Swan, there's something I have to tell you," he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. Oh no, this can't be good.

"I've been keeping a secret from you, and once I tell you this, I'll understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me... I've done something terrible."

This freaking suspense is killing me! Like dang it just spit it out! "Please just tell me," I ask him.

"I killed David's father, your grandfather."

I don't know what to do. My body cannot function properly right now, I try to speak, but nothing comes out. I try to walk, but my feet won't move. I try to scream, but I can't. So, I do the only thing I can do, I punched him in the face as hard as I could, took my ring off, threw it at him, and told him that he knows where the door is. It opens and a cooler breeze comes in, and then it shuts, and it's gone. I grab a wall so I don't lose my balance and I slide down it. I pull my knees up to my chest and I cry.

Killian/Hook's POV:

I had to do it. I couldn't marry her knowing that I did that and she doesn't know. I don't know where to go, so I check into a room at Granny's and sit on the old bed in my room. I take the ring out of my pocket, twirl it in between my fingers, and put it on the night stand. I climb in bed, curl up in a ball, and I cry.

I wake up to the sun peaking in the little window and get out of bed. I took a shower and got new clothes on and headed out for some breakfast. I get my usual coffee and just sit thinking about Emma. Charming walks in. Shit. He walks over to me and punches me in the face, I knew this was coming.

"That was for killing my father," he says. And then he kicks me in the stomach and throws me to the ground. "And that, was for breaking my little girl's heart."

I deserved that. Heck I deserve a lot worse than that. I go back into my room and get myself cleaned up, that's gonna be a nice bruise in the morning and I'm pretty sure one of my ribs is broken. Dang, this hurts. As strong as Captain Hook is supposed to be, I can't handle this pain. I drive to the hospital and tell them how bad my rib cage is hurting. Some nurse gets a wheelchair and forces me to sit in it. As I'm being wheeled to the X-ray room, I pass tons of exam rooms. And then one catches my eye, I look inside, and there is Emma getting a cast on her left hand. I'm such a jerk! I told her what happened and she probably went and punched a bloody wall! The doctor takes pictures of my ribs and tells me two are broken, damn, David's got an arm on him. He wraps my torso up and gives me some pain medication telling me to take it easy next time. I got back to Granny's and I can't stop thinking about Emma, I just wish she knew how sorry I am.

Emma's POV:

I'm furious with Killian, but I miss him. I want to kick him where it hurts, but I also want him to wrap his muscular arms around me and comb my hair with his fingers while whispering that everything will be okay. Why are these thoughts going through my head? I just want to punch something! So I do, I punch the wall as hard as I physically can, just as my mom walks in (it feels good to call her that).

"Ahhh crap!" I shouted.

"Emma! What happened? Why did you do that?" she asked me.

I tell her what happened as she examined my hand telling me that it is going to need checked out. She drives us to the hospital and we immediately go to X-rays where the doctor concludes that it's broken. He takes us back to a room so I can get a cast on it, and while he's doing that, I look out the door. There I see him, he's in a wheelchair with a huge bruise forming in his face and he's holding his stomach like it's hurting him. Oh my gosh, David.

We get back home and I see David's truck so I know he's here. "Dad!" Dang it, I freaking did it again. He comes rushing down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face realising what I just called him. And this his smile drops as his eyes travel towards my hand. He walks over towards me and without saying anything at all, he picks my broken hand up and looks at it for a minute before letting it fall. He knows what happened. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest where I bury my face in his neck and cry even more. He try's to soothe me while pressing a kiss to my head. This is so weird, letting him see me vulnerable. Letting my father actually hold me and letting him wipe away my tears, but it feels good, to know that someone actually loves you. I don't want to yell at him anymore, I just want him to hold me. Eventually, I back away and my eyes meet his. He looks at my tear-stained cheeks and wipes them away. I go and sit on the couch next to him as he pops in my favourite movie, Snow White. He puts his arm around me as we watch the movie, but I'm not really watching it, I'm thinking. I just can't stop thinking about Killian


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's POV:

I can't eat, or sleep, I just want to stay in bed forever. I'm so mad at him, but I miss him so much. I don't know what to do, I don't know if I can ever forgive him, but I want to so badly. It's now been a month since I last talked to Killian Jones. When I threw my ring at him. When I punched him in the face. And I'm sick of it! I'm tired of this shit, I just want my pirate. And I'm going to do something about it, I got out of bed (careful of my still healing hand that decided to take 3 months to get better) and get dressed. I brushed my hair and teeth, put my shoes on, and walked downstairs. My parents were sitting there feeding Neal and Henry was with Regina. I took a piece of toast and told them goodbye, leaving them confused,before getting in my car. I drove to where I knew Hook would be, Granny's. It's 9:45, that means he will be coming out in about 15 minutes. I sat down and ordered myself a hot chocolate. A million thoughts are running through my head. Should I really have done this? Was it just a spur of the moment thing? I should probably leave, this wasn't a good idea. Well, too late because that's when my pirate walks out of the guest room, 5 minutes ahead of schedule. My head turns and my eyes meet him, and almost as if they are connected together by something, I can't look away. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, should I run, should I wait, what do I do? My mind is no longer in control, I stand up and my legs take me as fast I can to him. Before I realise what I'm doing, I jump into his arms, and he hold my legs while supporting all my weight. I wrap my arms around his neck, why am I doing this goes through my mind, but all thoughts drift away as he holds me tighter. His hand is stroking through my hair, his arms wrapped around my back, his kisses on the top of my head, all while mumbling I'm sorry continually. Whoops, did I really just do that? David won't be happy uh oh. But for now, I just enjoy this moment. He puts me down and I stare up into his beautiful eyes filled with almost as many tears as mine. And then I do it, I find my lips crashing into his, he stumbles back but catches himself on the wall. We look around and slowly take this back to his room. I shut the door behind me and start kissing him again, he wraps his Hook around my waist and bring me closer, deepening the kiss. He picks me up and sets me on the bed, high in the air. We deepen the kiss even more if that's even possible, he starts to lean forward until I'm eventually laying on the bed with him on top of me. I slowly begin to take his vest of as he starts unzipping my jacket, before I know it, we're both stripped of our clothing, having a full blown make out session, that's about to become more. And then, we make the most amazing love we ever had.

Killian:

I wale up with a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. I'm naked, what the bloody hell! Oh wait, Swan. Our legs are tangled and the sheets are a mess, it's all coming together, last night. Oh my gosh, Snow and Charming are NOT going to be happy, this is bad.

"Emma, love, it's time to wake up," I whisper to her. She groans and rolls onto her back mumbling something about it being too early. I told her that she needs to text her parents, and she sits up faster than I've ever seen anyone move. She turns her body to grab her phone but hits her casted hand on the dresser, hard.

"Fuck! That hurt!" I hold back a chuckle as my swan expresses some colourful language that I've heard her use but a few times. Tears are falling from her eyes already, this isn't good. I ask her to let me see her hand, the little bit of skin showing of he wrist is already starting to swell, once again, this is not good. I know she needs to call her parents, but right now, I think this might be a little important. She needs to go see Whale, but I know she's stubborn.

"Emma, we need to go to the hospital, that had to be pretty and probably needs reset," I tell her. As expected, she shakes her head, but she knows she needs to go. I pack a small bag for her with a pair of my sweatpants and a sweatshirt I stole from her. We walk to her dreaded driving machine that I was forced to learn how to drive, guess it's actually coming in handy. We drive to the hospital, and get her sinned in, they give Emma some clipboard to fill out. She starts to fill it out, but the pain is getting too much and she just stops. I take it from her and fill it out, asking her the questions I don't know. She's called back and Whale cuts her cast off, explaining that she'll need an X-ray. A little while later, she comes back and Whale holds up her pictures. He explains that she broke a certain bone and the only way for it to be fixed is surgery. Yet again, this is not good, she leans her head on my shoulder as tears fall down her rosy cheeks from the pain. We have to tell Snow and a Charming.


	4. Chapter 4

Killian's POV:

I pick up my phone as I still have both of their numbers and dial Snow's. It rings 3 times before she picks up.

"Hello, Emma, honey are you okay?" I hear the frantic say on the other end of this small talking device.

"Snow, its Hook, I know what you must be thinking right now, why am I answering Emma's phone, but before I explain anything, Emma needs you. We're at the hospital, long story short, there was an incident and she reinsured her hand, Whale said that she'll need surgery."'I explained.

"We'll be right down," I heard her say. I walked back into Emma's room as I left to get some privacy and sat back down with her. She immediately laid her head to rest on my shoulder and I held her closer. I can't believe I did this to her. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. If I hadn't of killed her grandfather, we wouldn't have had to tell her, and if I didn't tell her, we would still be together and she wouldn't of hurt herself. I hear a knock on the door and we both look to see Snow and Charming walk in, damn that was fast. David looks at me with the most disgusted look I think I have ever seen on a mans face in my entire 300 years of life, and trust me, I've seen a lot. Emma gets up slowly, walks over to her parents, and is wrapped in a warm embrace. She steps back and comes sit next to me again.

"What did Dr. Whale say?" Snow gets right to it.

"I have to have surgery to repair a bone that I broke in my hand that's already broken, he said there will be a nurse coming in in a little bit." Her eyes travel over to me and I can already tell what she's thinking, how do we explain my presence.

"And him, what's he doing here? How did this happen? Did he do this? I swear Hook, if you hurt my baby, I will not hesitate to break your face," woah David that was a little intense, I'm thinking. Emma takes a deep breath in and starts to explain.

"Mom, dad," I swear I saw their faces turn a little softer

She continues, "I know that what Hook did was wrong, and it's something that I will never trying be able to forget, but he's changed. Dad, I'm sorry for going back to him after what he did to your father, but I... I love him. I don't know what I'd be able to do without him, when we weren't talking, I didn't ever want to do anything. He is my life and he makes me happy, I understand that you will never be able to look at him the same way, but for my sake, can you at least try to be civil?" she asks them.

She just pieced my broken heart back together, just like that. A single tear starts to roll down my face, but I wipe it away, hopefully before anyone sees it. Just as we are all sitting here, staring at one another, a nurse walks in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to get Miss Swan prepped for surgery," she says.

I stand up off the bed we've been sitting on and help lay her down. Her parents walk over to us and hold her hands as I get out of the way so that the nurse can inject the pointy thingy the call a needle. She says that this will help Emma relax and fall asleep. Before I know it, her eyes are closing and a nurse is rolling her out of the room. The Charming's and I are escorted out into the waiting room where they tell us it should be about an hour for the surgery. Well shit, I think, this is going to be one long bloody hour.

"Snow, David," I start to address Emma's parents.

"Hook, as much as I'd like to beat the hell out of you, for some odd reason Emma loves you, despite what you did. We can either sit here and talk where you would probably somehow talk me out of being okay with you, or we can forget this whole thing, for my daughter's sake," David explained. "Although I'd like to know why she is currently being operated on a hand that was already broken."

"Aye mate, I'm assuming you already know this, but Emma stayed with me last night. We saw each other at Granny's and talked (whoops I lied) and she just ended up falling asleep. When she woke up, she reached over to the bed stand to call you, but ended banging her broken hand on it. She told me it was hurting so bad so I decided to take her to the hospital, which brings us to where we are now," I finished explaining. It was about an hour and a half in which no one spoke until the doctor came back out.

"Hook, Snow, Charming, Emma's operation went great. We made an incision and repaired the bone, she is still asleep in the recovery room right now. Once she wakes up, we will have her moved to her own room where you may see her although she'll be groggy and confused from the anesthesia. We'll keep her overnight just to make sure no complications arise and if all goes well, she can go home tomorrow morning," Whale finally finished. He leaves us in the waiting room as we wait for Emma to wake up.

Emma POV:

What the hell? I feel like someone ran over my hand with a truck. I looked down to see the source of the pain and saw a giant piece of gauze wrapped around it and secured in a brace so I can't see what's under. Whale walks in the room and explains to me that I had surgery, and my drugged up brain takes a minute to process this before it all comes together. OH SHIT,HOOK AND MY PARENTS. He tells me they are all in the waiting room together and he will send them in. I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet, like really surprised. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door and they all come tumbling in.

"Emma, honey, how are you feeling?" my mom asks me.

"I'm okay, my hand really hurts and I'm tired, but okay," I tell her, trying to force a smile on my face, I'd like to cut my hand off. My dad doesn't look convinced and reaches over to press the morphine button, but I try to stop his hand before he can.

"Emma, I know your hand is hurting right now, just please let me be your dad and do what I think you need. I realise that you got all your mothers stubbornness, but I don't want you to be in pain," he tells me.

I move my unbroken hand so that he can press it and feel an instant relief. He kisses me on the forehead and goes to step back, but before he can, I reach up and put my arms around him. He seems surprised at first, but hugs me back and whispers in my ear that he loves me, damn it all these drugs are making me soft. He tells me that him and Snow are going to go home for a bit to check on the baby, but that they will be back around dinner time. I go to tell them that they don't have to, but Snow interrupts me saying that they will anyways, and they leave the room. Thus leaving me with my pirate, finally. "Hook, what the hell just happened? You and my parents were in the same room without killing each other."


	5. Chapter 5

Killian's POV:

"Well, love, your parents and I decided to out our differences aside for your sake. I told them what had happened at granny's, well not all of it, of course, and we agreed to let the whole ordeal go. Although, I do hope that your father realises how incredibly sorry I am. I was a different man, Emma, I was cold and heartless and didn't care about anyone except myself, I'd say I've changed," I finally finished explaining.

"Killian, come here," she says as she scoots over on the bed. I'm hesitant at first because she just had surgery and I don't want to hurt her, but I slowly lay down next to her. She looks so beautiful, even with her hand all wrapped up, in a hospital gown, and hooked up to am IV. I asked her how she felt and she told me she was fine, even though we both know that she's lying. She's tired.

"Emma, I know you're tired, I can go if you want," I tell her as I go to get up off her bed. Although, something stops me. I look down to see her grabbing my hand and pulling me back down. She lays the bed back a little using her remote and moves to lay against my chest, getting comfortable. Just as she looks like she's about to sleep, a barely audible "I love you" slips out, and before I know it, she's out. There's no way I'm moving so I decide to close my eyes and fall asleep.

Emma's POV:

I wake up to the sound of a steady beat, what's going on? I look over and realise it's the heart monitor as everything comes flooding back, my hand, the surgery, my parents coming. I see that I'm trapped in Killian's hold and try to wiggle out, it's no use. I slowly turn around so I'm now facing my fiancé and start carding my fingers though his hair to wake him up. His eyes flutter open and I'm staring into his blue eyes, deeper than the ocean.

"Emma love, how are you feeling?" he asks me.

"I'm okay, a little groggy from the meds, but that's to be expected, my hand barely hurts," I tell him, well the last part was a lie, but he shouldn't have to worry about me 24/7.

"I know when you're lying Emma, do you want me to get the doctor?" well damn, guess he knows me too well.

"No, I'm okay," I tell him. "What time is it anyways?" I ask him. He reaches over and grabs his phone to check the time.

"6:12, your parents should be coming back soon." Ugh, my mom is going to be hovering over me asking if I'm okay every five minutes, so not ready for that.

"Why can't they just come tomorrow instead?" I whined.

"Because love, they're your parents and they're worried about you, just let them to their job," he tells me

"Smart ass, that's what David told me." Ah, not so perfect timing, I see David and Snow appear in the door way. "Come in!" I tell them, even if I don't want them to. This is going to be a long night.


End file.
